The Flightless Lark
by GaleaFihriel
Summary: He was a wingless bird perched on his frozen time. With the help of Kaito, he learns what it means to fly without wings. A story of family, friendship, and love in old Japan-like setting.
1. Prologue: Nonexisting Existence

**The Flightless Lark**

**Genre:** Drama/Family/Friendship

**Summary: **He was a wingless bird perched on his frozen time. With the help of Kaito, he learns what it means to fly without wings. A story of family, friendship, and love in old Japan-like setting.

A/N: This is not set in historical Japan, and the places mentioned are but a figment of my imagination, but the culture is based on Japan's during Edo Period. This story will be about 10 chapters long, plus a prologue and an epilogue. This is my first entry, so reviews, encouragements, and constructive criticisms will be very much appreciated. I hope to improve my writing, especially my English since it isn't my native tongue. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Vocaloid. I don't own the song 'Sakura Sakura'. I don't own anything except the plot, and Ryouji.

**Main pairing:** Kaito x Len x Gakupo

**Prologue: Non-existing Existence**

"_A continuing existence; not dead but also not living."_

Once there was a kingdom called Kiiro. It ruled by the wise King Kagamine Ryouji and his young and beautiful Queen Lenka. The kingdom was ruled with peace and justice; arts flourished, and so did philosophy and religion. The king was well-loved by his subjects. But there was only one thing that worried the citizens of that kingdom: their beloved King was without an heir.

Queen Lenka was said to have come from the 'blessed land across the sea' (Tokoyo-no-Kuni). Her radiant golden hair was liken to the sun-goddess Amaterasu, and her vivid aqua eyes were said to reflect her rich home beyond the sea. Yet, despite her likeness, she had always suffered from her poor health, and she was unable to conceive a child. After 7 years of trying, a period marked with 4 miscarriages and 2 stillborn babies, the Queen lapsed into a period of depression where she almost killed herself just so her husband can marry another woman and have the children they longed for. But the King's patience and his great love for his wife convinced her to live and hope. After that event, Queen Lenka would start her every morning praying at the Great Temple, always asking for a child. Polygamy was sacrilegious to their beliefs, and infidelity of any form is an act that can never be condoned even for the King who was considered to be a descendant of the gods, unless the act was permitted by the gods themselves. But that divine sign was yet to be given. For 3 long years she prayed, and at times, her husband would join her in her prayers. Until one day, her prayers were answered.

It was one snowy evening when the Queen went into labor inside her chambers. The King was by her side all throughout her struggle, offering support to his wife and whispering silent prayers to the gods. By custom, a miko was always to be present in a childbirth to bless and divine the future of the child, and in the very important case of a future ruler's birth, the Head Miko was present with the kingdom's most sacred treasure which was said to be bestowed by the gods. This treasure was in a form of a lavish mirror called the _Yata no Kagami_. The rest of the people inside the room were the Queen's doctors and the Queen's head servant.

Cold weather has always been detrimental to the Queen's weak health, but the Queen's determination was never to be underestimated. She struggled long and hard, and was rewarded by the first cries of her child. A healthy princess was born. Everyone in the room rejoiced, but was soon cut off when the Queen felt another wave. After a quick examination, the doctors announced that the Queen was with a second child, and warned the King of the possible complications should she continue with the childbirth. Despite her husband's attempts to dissuade her, the Queen was still determined to have the child no matter what the cost. In the end, the King gave in to her request, and Queen Lenka struggled until her last breath. The last sound she heard was the cries of her second child, a prince. She died, her face tired and sweaty, but also radiated with the happiness of a mother that has given the most wonderful gift she could give to her children: _life_.

Right after the Queen's demise, and without a chance to mourn, a loud 'crack' echoed throughout the decorated walls of the Queen's chambers. The Head Miko gasped in shock as the _Yata no Kagami_ she held on her lap was split into half! Everyone was petrified into silence, save for the cries of the two newborn babies. The Head Miko recovered first, just enough to speak, albeit still trembling from the aftershock. She rose from her seat, her figure towering and foreboding, and with a voice filled with dread which turned to fury that could shake the heavens, she declared the second child as Misfortune's child. The miko proceeded to advise the King to get rid of the child, to which the King vehemently refused. The King would not let the Queen's sacrifice be in vain, even if he has to go against the will of the gods. The Head Miko and the King fought in argument until a compromise was reached. The prince was allowed to live, but he will be locked away from the world. The prince will not be allowed to go out, nor will he be allowed any form of contact from the outside world. None must learn of the prince's existence, and all 6 people inside the room(the King, the Head Miko, the deceased Queen's head servant, and the 3 Doctors) were sworn to secrecy.

That night, the Head Miko took the newborn prince, and the prince was never heard of again. That same night, the Queen's head servant committed suicide and the 3 doctors died from an accident. That same night, the kingdom rejoiced for the birth of the princess and mourned for the stillborn prince and the Queen's death. That same night, the King mourned for both the loss of his beloved wife and the son he never got to know.

* * *

><p>A few years have passed, in a certain cold winter night, a loud and joyful celebration was being held in the town square. People were dancing and singing around a huge campfire. Children littered all over the place, shouting at each other and laughing. Lovers either danced around the fire, or engaged themselves with more intimate activities at the more discreet places around the square. Men were situated near the barrels of wine, drinking till they either pass out or taken home by their fuming wives. Women were chattering amongst themselves about the latest gossip inside the castle, especially about the princess' betrothed: the dashing prince of the Murasaki kingdom. It was a joyous night.<p>

Outside the castle gardens, an extravagant celebration was being held. The king sat in the highest chair with the princess at his side. Lords wore their best, some in military uniforms others in their traditional hakama. Ladies wore layers of rich kimono and fine jewelries. An excellent performance done by a well-known kabuki troupe served to entertain the aristocrats. A number of performances followed afterward: A couple of geishas danced and twirled in time with the music, the star singer performed with her biwa, and a few displayed their talent with their instruments. The aristocrat's children were most behave with only a few boys engaged in intellectual debates and the girls shying from their glances.

The celebration ended with a vibrant fireworks display coming from the castle grounds. Everyone watched, enraptured with the sight of the heavens filled with colors. The aristocrats, headed by their king, held their wine glasses high and made a toast for good fortune. The people in the town square started to move slowly towards each other and held each other hands around the now smaller campfire. Softly, they sang an old folk song dedicated to the stars.

Unbeknownst to all but the blue full moon, a small child was inside his cold cell far from the world, void of light save for the sole flickering lamp at the corner and the soft moonlight that filtered through his window. Ignorant of everything going on the outside, he watched the fireworks from the small window. His eyes were huge and filled with amazement, and his mouth was wide open with wonder. Awe was written all over his face, and he almost forgot to breathe.

"_It's so pretty. __They're like __flowers made out of fire.", _the awestruck child heard himself whisper to still air. His eyes were filled with fascination that reflected the fireworks above. He wonders aloud why there were fire flowers that night, and why always around this time of the year.

_"__It's because everyone is celebrating the day you were born__"_, a faint voice answered.


	2. Chapter 1: Voice Behind The Closed Door

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Vocaloid. I don't own the song 'Sakura Sakura'. I don't own anything except the plot, and Ryouji.

**Chapter 1: The Voice Behind The Closed Door**

"_It was that kind voice that saved me. Yet it was also that same gentle voice that makes me uncertain, apprehensive, ...and scared."__- Kagamine Len  
><em>

At the topmost room of the abandoned southwest tower of Kiiro Castle was a poor soul that was hidden from the world. Was it the boy who was being kept away from the world? Or was it the world that was being kept away from the boy? Nevertheless, it wouldn't change the fact that a 13 year old boy was imprisoned inside that five-tiered tower.

Everyday, the boy would stare at the scenery beyond his small barred window that was located at least 4 feet above his head. He would watch the dark star-studded sky slowly fade out as light would seep in the horizon, and another day would arrive. He would watch as the bright sun would slowly pass his window, and how the sky would darken up eventually and the stars and the moon would come out from their hiding. He would watch the rain dance to the wind's whims. He especially loved the white cold balls that slowly falls during the very cold season, those cotton-like balls sometimes finding its way inside his room. He learned later that it was called 'snow'. His favorite scene was during a particular cold night in the year, 'fire flowers' would light up the dark sky. He believes that the small opening was one of the most interesting, entertaining, and peculiar object inside his room, but only second to the locked door.

The room where the little boy resided was a spacious 9 tatami room with little furnishing. There was a 3 by 4 foot wooden bookshelf that housed no more than 30 books, a medium sized low table in the middle of the room, and a sliding closet where he kept all of his toys; from wooden dolls to multicolored paper balls, a few decorated paper fans, and an old worn-out shamisen. All over the walls were ink paintings, most of which were scenes beyond the window: the falling white snow depicted as small black circles, the long lines of rain, the black sky dotted with white stars, the funny faces of the moon, and the fluffy black/gray drawings that resembled the clouds. The common feature in all of those drawings was the black line of ink that framed the borders of the paper and 5 black bars that equally divided the drawing into 6 parts. What the boy was painting was the exact scene outside as viewed from the other side of the barred window.

He was also fond of music. He welcomed the song of the birds at daybreak, and the faint cries of the crickets and cicadas were his lullabies at night. His heart would be filled with joy and wonder whenever a small bird would find its way through his windowsill. And everyday, he would strike the chords of his shamisen with a broken bachi, producing random sounds that would echo through the wooden walls of his cold and silent room. There was this particular melody that was his favorite. It was the melody he learned when he was a child. It was from a song by a very faint high-pitched voice that made its way through his window. He remembered straining his small neck and toes just to hear the voice a little clearer until it faded and left an incomplete song in his heart. It has been 6 snowfalls since then. The voice never returned. But he still hope that one day, he could hear that voice once again, and complete his unfinished song.

* * *

><p>Sakura petals were falling all over the castle gardens as the flowers welcome the warm spring morning. There was a distant sound of rumbling water from the stream and the constant 'clack' of the bamboo timer as it hits the rock beneath. On the wooden porch overlooking the garden sat a young girl with short golden hair that radiated under the soft sun, and adorned with a silver and coral pins mounted with small gemstones. She was dressed in 3 layers of rich embroidered silk with floral patterns of shades yellow, red, and gold. In front of her lay a lavish looking koto with ivory bridges. The girl gracefully strummed the strings with her finger pricks and the instrument's delicate sound filled the air.<p>

"_Cherry blossoms, cherry blossoms,  
>Blanketing the countryside,<br>As far as you can see.  
>Is it a mist, or clouds?<br>Fragrant in the morning sun.  
>Cherry blossoms, cherry blossoms,<br>Flowers in full bloom._

_Cherry blossoms, cherry blossoms,  
>Across the Spring sky,<br>As far as you can see.  
>Is it a mist, or clouds?<br>Fragrant in the air.  
>Come now, co-"<em>

She was interrupted by the feeling of being watched. "Who goes there?" she asked in a slightly raised voice with a childish quality.

"I come in peace, princess." A tall blue-haired young man dressed in dull blue kamishimo over a white kimono stepped from the recesses of the trees and presented himself with a bow.

"Shion-dono." the princess' eyes lightened at the sight of him.

Kaito Shion was one of the finest swordsman in the kingdom employed by the King. He was also one of the princess' few trusted friends. Before becoming a swordsman, he was employed as a castle servant before he showed off his skills in a sword fight during one of the festivals. The King was impressed by the talent of his young charge and decided that he should be trained under the best masters. His education was answered by the King and he was promoted as one of the King's personal guards at a young age of 19. Yet, the person of Kaito Shion was still a mystery to almost everyone in the castle, even to the princess herself; without any traces of his past before he was found and brought by the Head Miko to work as a servant.

"My my, Princess Rin, your music rivals those of a nightingale's." Kaito rose from his bow and stayed a polite distance from the princess. He smiled at Rin, which made her blush.

"And why, good swordsman, were you spying on me instead of making yourself visible? I would have appreciated your company." Rin chastised.

"My apologies for not being a 'good swordsman'." Kaito smirked, eyes glinting with mischief. "Next time I would do better."

Rin scoffed. "And what brings you here, Shion-dono?" Despite her status, Rin Kagamine was only 13 years of age.

"I am but an innocent victim of your voice." Kaito said in a sing-sang voice.

Rin blushed, then suddenly remembered of an old folktale about a youkai with a bewitching voice."If that is the case, then would you become my slave?" Rin smirked.

Kaito laughed, which earned a glare from the princess. "Nay, My Lady. I'm afraid the Kingdom needs me more than your need of a slave. That aside, I believe My Princess has not been dutiful to her studies. If Her Highness had been, she would have known that slavery is banned from this Kingdom since the fall of the previous monarchy." Kaito lectured.

Had the swordsman not been a friend, Rin would not have let him have his way. But as such were the circumstance, she just resorted to pouting. "I am aware of that. You were just being insufferable."

Kaito smirked. "That is a privilege of mine alone."

Rin huffed. Then she noticed that the swordsman was holding a bundle wrapped in white clothing. She eyed it questionably.

"Ah, this?" Kaito raised the bundle. "I'm off to the city to buy supplies. Sorry, Princess, but I must take my leave and quick."

"Why in such a rush? There's still time. Keep me company." Rin frowned.

"Sorry Princess, but that cannot do. I have important errands to attend to." Kaito apologized.

"What is it that is more important than me?" Rin's eyes narrowed.

"That is for me to know, and for My Lady not to trouble herself with." Kaito smiled. Rin huffed, but Kaito continued, "And before I leave, I came to inform you that Prince Kamui of the Murasaki Kingdom has come, and will probably attempt a _no-longer-secret_ rendezvous with My Lady. Kindly tell the prince that his stealth skills needs a _lot_ of practice." Kaito left, chuckling.

"And so are yours!" Rin called back, had a brief coughing fit, and became flustered.

"Aye, My Princess. Aye. And you better stay indoors. It's a bit chilly out here!" Kaito laughed. His voice fading as his silhouette exited north.

* * *

><p>He continued to stare at the scene beyond his window. The sun was high, but the weather wasn't hot, quite the opposite actually. The air was crisp and cool that it makes you want to curl up and fall asleep. There were only a few clouds scattered in the sky, and his sleepy eyes continued to follow their trail. It has been a pretty boring day so far. A gentle knock startled him. He was surprised to see that the sun has already sunk. He had been out for quite a while. A ghost of a smile traced his lips as he turned from the window to the door at the far corner of his room, lighting a nearby lamp as he did so. The door was indeed his number one favorite. A box, larger that he's used to seeing, entered through the opening at the bottom of his door. He walked towards it and placed his meal aside. He sat on the floor and leaned closer, as if that gesture would make him closer to the other person behind that locked door.<p>

"Kaito?" he inquired through the door.

"Yes, it's me. How are you, Len?" Len smiled at the sound of his friend's voice. "I'm fine. Thanks for the meal." Len took the box and studied its contents. It consisted of miso soup, rice, white fish with herbs, pickled turnips, and octopus dumplings. Today's meal was quite a feast, and some were new that he never got to taste. He started eating slowly.

"The food tastes... quite different." Len's eyebrows scrunched, trying to make something better of the taste.

"You don't like it?", asked Kaito.

"No. I think it tastes... umm... better? But still different." Len tried to describe the taste of the new dishes. It had something, or lacked something, that made it different usual meals, but not in a bad way. Although he had tasted similar looking ones, these were of different flavor and texture from the usual.

"Good you like it. I bought that from a newly opened restaurant in the city. I also brought you a fresh supply of papers and a new book. I saw it in the market earlier, and I thought you would like it." Kaito's gentle voice said. A book was passed through the opening. Len took it and gratefully thanked his friend. It was rare for Kaito to leave the castle grounds outside his job. But whenever he does, he was sure to buy paper, an ink slab if needed, and something for the boy to pass time, like most of his books and the rest of his toys.

Len continued to eat his meal in silence while Kaito told him about his experiences in the city. Kaito told him of the young and beautiful geisha he met, and how he almost got into trouble when the said geisha's 'older sister' caught him staring. He also described the dance he saw by a troupe of performers from a faraway place.

"The man breathed fire, Len. Fire! It was like... magic! And the dancing ladies were very good looking too." Kaito enthused.

It was idle moments like these that Len felt alive. True, he could never imagine the world outside, or how a 'woman' differs from a 'man' (only that Kaito told him that he's a man, and Kaito also), or what is a 'dance', but the way Kaito shared his experience made him felt like he has also experienced it, even if it were only a small part. Len was experiencing 'outside' if only through Kaito's voice. A frown marked his face when he ate his last serving from his meal. Hesitantly, he passed the now empty utensils back to the opening, and Kaito took them from the other side.

"Done already?" Kaito asked.

"Yes." Len sighed.

"Then, I've got another surprise for you!" Kaito cheerily announce. Len was taken aback. Ever since Kaito became a swordsman, his visits have became shorter and a lot fewer. In fact, Kaito hardly visits him at all except when delivering his meal. And most of those visits were short and quick. Len admitted to himself that he missed the old Kaito a lot. But that was him being selfish.

"Len?" Kaito called Len's attention when he didn't received a reply.

"Ah, I'm sorry. It's just that, it made me really happy..." Len whispered. Nevertheless, Kaito's sharp hearing caught it.

"Wait until you've received your surprise, stupid." Kaito chided. Len chuckled, which made Kaito smile in triumph. The first few years he had with Len was tough. There wasn't an ounce of emotion in the small boy's voice, and it was like talking to a rock. He also had a hard time convincing Len that the 'voice outside his door' is actually a human being like him, and that he, Len, was human. It took him almost a year to detect a small change of emotion in the boy's voice, and it had been fear. One day, Kaito stealthily sneaked into the tower to check-up Len like he used to do every other night when what he heard broke his heart. The boy was crying. And the boy didn't even know why he was crying. 'My chest... it hurts.', the boy's monotonous voice answered him. It took him 2 years just to hear Len laugh. It was hesitant but also the sweetest sound he have heard from the boy. Since then, Len's laughter has been one of his greatest treasures. And he promised to himself that he would make Len laugh more often. Kaito wished he could also see Len's smile.

Len gasped when he saw Kaito's surprise. It was a new ivory bachi for his shamisen. The shamisen was his best friend, and has always been there with him since the beeginning. Though old and worn, with strings that needed changing a long time ago, he still treats it like a doting lover would. Who can blame him? The instrument has been his sole companion and comfort within his isolation.

"Len, are you crying?" Kaito asked, a bit worried.

"No. I mean, yes. No, I don't know. You're supposed to cry when you're sad, right?. I'm very happy, though. So why are my tears falling?" Len was honestly confused as he hugged his new bachi closer to his chest.

Kaito smiled warmly. "You could also cry when you're very happy, Len." He felt for Len. He felt for the innocent boy who was denied of his freedom. This was the first time Len cried because of sheer happiness, and this has to be his greatest treasure yet.

"Would you play for me, Len?" Kaito asked softly, not wanting to ruin the atmosphere.

"Yes... of course!" Len wiped his tears and took out his treasured shamisen from the closet. "What do you want me to play?" Len asked.

"Sakura." Kaito answered. "Did you know that the sakura trees are in full bloom today? The dainty petals, whose colors were like those of the delicate peach blossoms, which flutter as they dance with the spring's gentle breeze. The faint pleasing smell of the flowers permeating the air. And soft caress as skin meets the tender flower." Kaito described.

"But... I don't know that song." Len was disappointed with himself.

"Don't worry. I'll teach you." And Kaito did just that. He sang again and again until Len got the notes. One of the things that Kaito knew about Len was that the boy had the gift of music. If Len was this good at music without instruction, how much more can he become if he did? Len learned quickly, and not long, he was also singing along with Kaito while plucking the correct chords out of his shamisen. The shamisen with the ivory bachi sounded a lot better than before. After the song, silence fell between the two. Kaito broke it first.

"Len?" Kaito called.

"It's time for you to leave, right?" It was a statement. Kaito couldn't detect if Len was disappointed, lonely, or scared. But Kaito knew Len was just being brave.

"Aa," Kaito stood up and paused. "But I promise you, Len. Someday, I will free y-"

"_'You will free me from this cage and take me to the world outside_', right?" Len recited in a bored manner. Every now and then, Kaito would repeat the same promise he made several years ago. Kaito would say it again whenever he felt Len need something to hold on.

"...yes. Exactly." Kaito chuckled and continued. "So, you better prepare and do your morning exercises properly because I will make you run on the wide prairie outside of Kiiro, or better yet on the sunflower fields near my hometown. I will chase you till your feet are sore and blistered. And I will make you laugh so hard that your stomach wouldn't be able to take it." Kaito said in a playful tone.

"Wouldn't that hurt?" Len contemplated but with a hint of amusement in his voice.

Kaito laughed. "Yes. And the world will be pretty tough, especially for a shut-in like you. But I'll be there all the way. So, you better hang in there kid." Kaito promised then left.

What could Len say to that? "I like the older version better, stupid. Stupid Kaito... _BaKaito_" he whispered and smiled to himself.

Len Kagamine has lived his entire life inside that large empty room at the top of the tower. His world consisted of his room, the scene beyond his barred window, and the gentle voice beyond his locked door that has kept him company ever since. They were his entire world, and so it was impossible for him to imagine all the things that Kaito told him about the foreign world outside. Reality was the sound of the birds, the rain, the thunder, and Kaito's voice telling him about 'outside'. Reality was not 'outside'. Nor could he grasp the idea of 'freedom', since he has lived his entire life inside that room. He did not know what is freedom beyond that room, and that scenery. But he could care less about them. Because what he knows, and one of the things Kaito taught him first, was loneliness. It was Kaito's voice that first taught him warmth. It was also his voice that made him realize his solitude before that voice arrived. And it was that same voice that made him feel 'loneliness' without it. He wouldn't like to imagine a world without Kaito's voice.


	3. Chapter 3: The Waning Moon

Hi guys! Thank you so much for the reviews. Hope you enjoy this chapter :)

Disclaimer: I still don't own vocaloid.

Chapter 2: The Waning Moon

"_The moon wax and wanes, like the memories of the old and the memories of the new. Therefore, I pray, Tsukuyomi__-no-Kami__, let not these memories of her fade._"

-Kamui Gakupo-ouji

The sun was slowly peeking out from it's hiding below the vast sea to the east. Early birds started to stir and sing praises to the sun goddess Amaterasu for the beginning of another day. Busy fieldworkers started to tend their fields as the end of the harvest season approaches, a few sething out towards the city with a wagon that carried their harvest from a few days before. The city was also slowly coming to life. Inside the castle, the inhabitants were one by one waking from their slumber. The cooks busy themselves preparing breakfast for hundreds. The servants scurried their feet across the wooden floors while tending to their lords' calls, others performing their daily routine, while most were exchanging gossips with other fellow workers in hushed voices. It was another ordinary day inside the castle of Kiiro.

Inside the Kiiro's princess' chambers, about 5 chambermaids were busy dealing with the sleepy princess' unladylike early morning behavior, in which by now they had already been accustomed of. Luka, the head of the princess' servants, tossed the blankets aside, which Rin responded by throwing a pillow at her servant, which Luka easily blocked, and attempted to go back to dreamland by curling up with her other pillow while whining 'you...'rly.. de...mon...' at Luka. Luka, who was already used to it, sighed deeply proceeded to take the princess' other pillow, which earned her a smack from the moody princess, and which, with years of experience, the servant blocked with ease. Grudgingly, the princess rose from her bed and glared at Luka. The other maids chuckled at their princess' display.

"Now, now, princess, you better behave yourself like a lady that you are, lest Kamui-ouji see this... crude display." Luka shook her head in disapproval. " His highness would be very disappointed." She continued with her sermon.

The princess let out a grunt and resignedly let herself be clothed with a plain purple silk kimono and a light blue kimono with dragon embroidery done in gold thread. She sleepily trudged her way to the mirror and sat on a low cushioned stool while her servants washed her feet with a basin of warm water, cleaned her face and applied powder while Luka smoothed her hair with a fine-toothed comb. Light footsteps were heard from outside the room, which stopped near the door. A young maid in training came in and whispered something to Luka. Luka nodded and dismissed the maid and turned to the princess.

"Rin-hime, the king is here to see you." At her last statement, the doors slid open and King Ryouji entered, followed by a handful of servants, the king himself dressed in red silk kimono embroidered with golden dragons and. His raven hair tied in a ponytail with a few loose strands that framed his face, his dark and calculating obsidian eyes that seem to pierce straight into one's soul, his chiseled face that continued to look young and betray his real age, his complexion that was not quite pale, yet also not tan, his uptight bearing and commanding aura were a few of his features that were intimidating among his foes and revering among his countrymen. The servants bowed at the sight of the king. Rin rose and curtsied before the king signaled her to sit down.

"I wish to speak with my daughter, _alone_." The king announced and all the servants left them in silence. The king then smiled gently at the princess, his sternness all gone. Here, alone, they were just father and daughter. The king went to his daughter and directed her to the mirror. He took the comb from the side table and proceeded to comb through her silky hair.

"How is your body feeling, Rin?" The king started.

"I'm fine, Papa. Though a few more hours of sleep would have been good." Rin pouted.

"_Papa_? When did you learn to call me that?" Ryouji asked.

"I've always wanted to try calling you that. '_Father',_ 'Your _Highness_', '_Your Excellency_', '_My Lord_'; all seem too stiff and formal. '_Papa_' sounds better. It has a warm feeling to it." Rin finished with a grin.

The king softly chuckled. "Only you would get away with calling me that."

"So, it's okay if I call you papa?" Rin asked. "Of course, only when we're alone." Rin quickly added.

"Fine. It'll be our little secret then." Ryouji smiled back. He continued to comb his daughter's hair in silence, watching her reflection starting at him. After sliding a jaded pin on her hair, he set the comb aside and rested his hand on her shoulders. "You've grown very beautiful, Rin. So much like the image of your mother." He placed a warm hand on her right cheek, and continued to talk to her looking at the mirror. "Your mother would've been very proud of you."

Rin noticed her father's distant gaze, as if remembering something from the distant past. Despite what everyone says about his father being 'wise and young', only she could see her father's weariness. Only she could see the small wrinkles on the corner of her father's and his eyes that were already dulled with age and longing. The King moved to remove his hand from her cheek when Rin suddenly held it there, and leaned, enjoying the warmth of his hand. She continued to stare at him through the mirror.

"Papa, you still love mother." It was a statement.

"Yes, I do. I still love her very much." Rin was the only one allowed to watch the king's weakness. Only to his daughter did he allow himself to be vulnerable.

"Mother was very lucky to have you, Papa." Rin whispered.

"Sometimes, I wonder about that..." His small voice was tinted with sorrow.

Rin turned herself and faced her father with a determined front. "Don't say that, papa. I'm sure Mother would be very sad if she were to hear that from you." Her face softened. "I'm sure she was very happy till the end.

The king smiled and kissed his daughter's forehead. "You sound too mature for your age."

"Only because one of us is being a child." Rin raised her head. The king gave a hearty laugh and went to sit on the bed. He signaled his daughter to sit beside him. Rin followed.

"Tell me again, papa. What was mother like?" Rin asked.

Rouji breathed deeply and began."She had golden hair like yours. She had aquamarine eyes, like yours. In fact, you are the spitting image of your mother." Rin smiled. The king continued, "She never let her weak health hinder her. She was strong in her own way, brave, and very stubborn. In fact, when I first met her, she was on top of a tree holding an injured kitten. I can never forget her face back then." Ryouji chuckled at the memory.

"Why?" Rin asked curiously.

"She looked very frustrated and close to tears. Holding a kitten on one hand, she couldn't climb down. She was stuck up there, and had been for a very long time. I only happened to pass that tree while trying to escape from the castle and from my sword-fighting teacher who also happened to be my half brother and your uncle. You never got to meet your uncle. He was very skilled with swords. But one day, he just left without saying. It was the day after your grandfather died in battle." Rouji heaved a deep sigh and continued, "Anyway, your mother looked very troubled. So I told her to jump. She looked at me incredulously. It wasn't that high, but I guess it was pretty high for her. But I still told her again to jump. She did. And she crashed right on top of me, which I never deemed would happen." Rin laughed and Ryouji continued. "I informed her that she just made a landing cushion out of the prince and the future king of Kiiro. Imagine the look of her face when I told her that." Rin laughed harder, and her father joined her. "She became very flustered and fled without a word. She has been on my mind ever since then. A few days later, I tried to locate her. I found out that she was from the land beyond the sea and that she was only able to speak a few Japanese words. I never believed in _Tokoyo-no-Kuni_ until I've met her."

A minute of silence followed until the king spoke up again. "She was unlike every girl I've encountered. And was a fighter till the very end." The king held a faint smile in remembrance to her last moments. Then he composed himself and stood up. "I came here to inform you that Prince Gakupo will be leaving for Murasaki Kingdom tomorrow. And he wishes to spend the whole day with you..." Rin waited in anticipation. She held her father's gaze like a puppy who wants something from her master. The king sighed resignedly, "...outside the castle. You have the permission to leave the castle."

Rin was overjoyed and stood to hug his father, but Ryouji held out a hand to state his terms, "But, you will be accompanied by Sir Kaito. I will not allow you to go outside unguarded."

Rin nodded in understanding. The king withdrew his hand and Rin proceeded to hug her father. "Thank you, papa."

* * *

><p><em>'Clack' Two wooden swords clashed with fervor. The sound of the bokkens hitting each other echoed throughout the otherwise empty dojo.<em>

The sun has long risen since a few hours ago. Kaito was already done with his morning tasks and has already given Len his breakfast together with rations for the whole day and left him with an apology. Len was saddened by the news that he won't be hearing from Kaito until tomorrow, but it couldn't be helped. Right now, he was sparring with the visiting prince from the Murasaki Kingdom.

Kaito's opponent did a successive number of attacks, all of which Kaito deflected with ease. Prince Gackupo Kamui wasn't bad. In fact, the prince was most skilled with swords, and perhaps among of the best in this land. He was having a hard time deflecting all of his attacks. What the prince lacked in speed(in comparison to Kaito's, he made it up with his vigor and technique.

The prince continued with his onslaught. To anyone that could have watched the fight, the purple prince's connecting attacks looked like as if he were performing a dance of swords; fluid, graceful, yet deadly. The prince earned the title 'The Violet Tempest' (Murasaki no Arashi) because of his mastery with the swords and the way his long purple ponytail danced with his every move. Prince Gackupo has been taught with the way of the sword ever since he was able to wield one; he was taught how to fight with a wakizashi when he was only 3. The Murasaki Kingdom was well known for their excellent samurais and kenjitsu techniques, their prince was no exception. And true to his title, the prince continued his barrage until he retreated back, panting to catch his breath.

Up to now, all Kaito's been doing was blocking the attacks, countering every now and then. When his opponent withdrew, Kaito had the chance to formulate a decisive attack. But, true to his name, the Violet Tempest left no mercy as he moved, poised to attack. Kaito's opponent lunged with his bokken above his head. When his opponent got dangerously near enough, the prince shifted his stance and went for a side cut. Kaito's quick reflexes parried the attack and the prince quickly moved back. When he did so, Kaito lunged for a thrust which was avoided by a sidestep. His opponent positioned for a counter move of another side thrust, but Kaito leaped and turned to face him, his bokken poised for an overhead cut. If anything, Kaito was swifter and more daring with his movements. Kaito stopped with his bokken just right above the prince's head. There was a momentary pause before the prince's bokken dropped from his extended right arm right.

"My win", the blue-haired swordsman declared.

The purple-haired prince flopped in defeat. "These wooden swords really does no justice to the real thing. That aside, Shion-dono, you really are something. 36-34 it is then."

"37-34." Kaito corrected with a smirk. "In my favor, of course."

"37-34?" Gakupo asked trying to recall when his rival earned himself an extra point.

"Yes, 37-34." Kaito affirmed.

Gakupo knitted his brows in concentration, but came up with nothing."Enlighten me." the prince turned to Kaito, demanding an explanation.

Kaito chuckled, which earned a glare from the prince."It seems that the Prince has forgotten the little stunt he pulled a few months ago. Surely you recall the events that followed beneath a full-bloom wisteria that matches your person."

Gakupo remembered. Last spring, he was on an official visit to a feudal lord, whose territory was near the borders of Kiiro. As they were going home from the visit, Gakupo decided to pay his fiance a surprise visit. The night they camped at Kiiro's borders, Gakupo sneaked from the camp and headed to the direction of the city. He arrived there on the first signs on sunlight. He was about to sneak into the castle (and to Rin's room) when he remembered one of the princess' fantasies she described as _'a forbidden rendezvous between two lovers'._ So he decided to wait till night, lying low lest someone who might recognize him find out.

"Yes, I clearly remember that night. But what of it? I fail to see the connection." Gakupo frowned, still searching for answers at the back of his head.

"Then you aren't remembering well enough." Kaito paused in thought "...Or perhaps you're just reluctant to admit how I caught you so easily." the blue-haired swordsman said with a smug voice.

Something clicked inside the prince's mind. When he came to surprise Rin, the princess was clearly expecting him, and even reprimanded on his 'lack of training', which wasn't true of course. So that had been Kaito's doing. True, it was a failure in his part. Gakupo sighed in defeat. "37-34 it is. I can never defeat you in stealth."

Kaito chuckled and held a hand to the prince. The latter gratefully took and was easily hefted on his feet.

"I've always wondered, where did you learn your fighting style? I'm quite sure that I've never encountered yours around here." Gakupo asked out of the blue.

"I'm sorry, I'm afraid you are mistaken. I was trained under Master Homura, once Kiiro's finest swordsman." Kaito replied without missing a beat. If Gakupo was looking deep into his eyes, he could have seen the slight indecision in Kaito's.

"Ah, the crimson samurai. Only by the best, I see. I've sparred with him a couple of times, enough to see that you are indeed from his school. But there is something different in your style that I can say is different." The Violet Tempest reasoned.

"Oh? I guess I'm just a pure genius." Kaito shrugged.

"Whatever it is, you are slipping up." Gakupo eyed him with that knowing stare, as if he knew more than what he let on.

"What do you mean?" Kaito asked, confused.

"These past few years, I've been studying your moves, especially from our matches. I can feel restraint from your movements, as if you're hesitating. Your movements are slightly different whenever you're pressed. And I cannot say that it's from being cornered. Your movements were calm and collected, as if practiced." Gakupo laid his observations.

Kaito laughed and waved. "I'll leave it to you to figure out."

"I assure you, I will." Gakupo promised. "Now, where have I seen that fighting style before..."

Before Gakupo could think it over, Kaito changed the topic. "It's almost time to head out."

"Aa." the prince nodded. Before Kaito left the dojo, Gakupo called out to Kaito.

"I heard you were a servant before you became a samurai. A commoner becoming a samurai, that has been unheard of. The King must have his own reasons." Gakupo stated.

Kaito winced before closing the doors behind, leaving the prince to his thoughts.

* * *

><p>Two saddled horses rode through the stony road of the mountain pass located near Kiiro's eastern borders, one pitch black with a blue-haired swordsman mounted while the other rich chestnut brown with the purple prince and the blonde princess on its back, all dressed in commoner's clothes just thick enough to fend the chilly breeze of autumn. After a long time of riding, passing several jizos along the way, semi-green, orange and yellow foliage turned into green prairie and the hooved steps turn to a slow trot and stopped just several meters from the edge of a grassy cliff overlooking the sea. The sun was slightly above the sea, just about to set. Below, they could see small fishing boats scattered along the tiny fishing village, some preparing to leave. Strong waves clashed against a huge rock with an built on top, probably for the guardian deity of sea travelers.<p>

After a long moment of silence, the three content of watching the sinking sun, Kaito excused himself to prepare for that night's accommodations, giving the young lovers their much wanted privacy. Gakupo sent a small nod of gratitude to his direction and hugged the princess tighter, a protective gesture they're both accustomed to, and Rin leaned back accepting his warmth. Red and golden rays splayed across the horizon and the seas tinted with similar hues. It was a scene Rin can rarely witness. It was beautiful.

"This is where they originally found your mother, right?" Gakupo rested his chin on Rin's left shoulder.

"Yes. Beautiful, isn't it?" Rin whispered back.

"Aa." Gakupo pressed a soft kiss on her cheek.

Rin has been thinking these past few months. Of life, in general. She inherited her mother's weak body, and sometimes she gets this feeling that she doesn't have much time left. She was happy. She had no regrets. But still, she was scared. She have always wanted to visit her mother's hometown again; she hasn't since she turned eight because her body turned weaker every year. For months, she begged her father to take her here. Her father would always have that sad look in his eyes which then would turn into resolve and decline her requests. She knew it was also hard for him. But she was also very stubborn. She wanted to see the sea again. She felt home just looking at the horizons of the sea, thinking of the home her mother once had. She wondered what would it be like out there. Would there be no sickness? Would there be no sadness? No mourning? It was, after all, the blessed lands. Her mother lost her memories when she was washed ashore, so no one really knew what lies in the blessed lands.

Sometimes, she would feel a slight nagging at the back of her mind; like something's amiss. But that feeling left as soon as they exited the city. Right now, all was serene.

"Gakupo, have you ever felt that there's a part of you that's missing?" Rin closed her eyes, content with feeling the sea breeze on her face.

"Sometimes. But I'm not feeling them now." Only from the years of spending with the prince did Rin learn to read Gakupo. She couldn't miss the subtle resignation laced with sadness in his voice.

"Really?" Rin's voice was childish and her tone laced with amusement. It seems that she wasn't the only one thinking.

"Yeah." That only made Gakupo hug Rin tighter.

There was only a small part left of the last rays of the sun, and the waning moon was seen amongst the few faint stars.

"Gakupo?" Rin started again.

` "Yes?" Gakupo has settled hiding his face on Rin's shoulder, which muffled his voice.

"They say I am like Mother. That I am like the sun. But I say they are wrong. If anything, I am like the moon."

"Why do you say that?"

"I am like the waning moon. I am slowly fading, but I will surely return."Rin smiled at the thought. "Maybe I want to be the moon, rather than the sun. That way, I can watch all of you in your unguarded sleep. Like how a mother watches her children."

"No doubt, that suits you. But we all know that the moon is male." Gakupo chuckled. "You're more suited being the sun. Pure and warm. Just like this." Gakupo snuggled and breathed deeply on her shoulder.

Rin pouted, which only made her look more childish. She still considers herself more of a moon than a sun. Then a thought struck her. "But the moon also need its sun, right?" She was confused where her words came from as soon as they left her lips, but at that moment they just felt right.

Gakupo only shook his head slightly and sat properly on the horse. "It's getting cold. We better head to wherever Shion-dono is."

_Kingdoms rise and fall as the moon waxes and wanes, just so are the lives of __mortals__._

* * *

><p>Late that night, with only the pale white moon illuminating the shores, Kaito and Prince Gakupo sat just outside the small house they were staying. The princess was already fast asleep, and she was a heavy sleeper. The two men sat in comfortable silence, listening to the sound of the crickets and the nocturnal birds.<p>

"We're leaving early tomorrow. Why don't you have your rest, Kamui-ouji?" Kaito offered.

"I'm not tired yet." Gakupo continued to stare at the sea,

"Do you want another sparring match?" Kaito studied the prince. Gakupo was doing a lot of thinking lately. He needs a distraction.

Gakupo shot Kaito a glance then went back to staring the sea. "Nah. My mind's too occupied. Besides, I know you're at an advantage. I am not risking any more loses."

"Oh, giving up already?" Kaito taunted playfully.

Gakupo was used to Kaito's taunts. Though a rival, he was also his good friend, and could get away with his behavior. When around the public, Kaito treats him properly, but in private, he treats him like an equal. Gakupo was actually glad for that. "What are you vying for?"

Kaito frowned and suddenly turned serious. "If I asked you to leave Princess Rin, would you?"

"Never." Gakupo flat out answered.

"I thought so. I cannot say I didn't warn you before. You have gone too deep." Kaito frowned.

"I'd rather suffer an eternity than loose this single moment of happiness." Gakupo resolved.

"Aren't you being selfish? What about the princess? How would she feel?" Kaito clenched his teeth; a rare feat of emotions.

"Better than detachment." Gakupo turned to Kaito and Kaito saw the determination in those darkened blue orbs.

"You knew. Still, you won't leave her?" Kaito asked, resigned. He knew he can never change Gakupo's mind.

"I love her." There was only truth in Gakupo's steel words.

Kaito sighed, defeated. "I knew you wouldn't. Besides, it's already been too late to back out. Have you done so, I would've made sure that you would regret it in every of your waking moment." Kaito smirked.

Gakupo knew that despite of Kaito's unconcerned appearance, the man was actually worried for both of them.


	4. Interlude: The Dreaming Lark

**The Dreaming Lark**

"_In my dreams, you are real; so real that I am afraid to wake up."_

In this world, there was nothing. There was no sun, no blue skies, and no clouds. There were no birds, no crickets, and no sound. There wasn't a fleck of color except white. In fact, everything was white. '_Was white the color of nothingness?'_, he pondered_._ He held his hand in front of him and saw nothing. He turned to his feet and again saw nothing but white. He tried to raise a foot; he couldn't see them but he could feel them. Satisfied, he started to walk. For a long time all he did was move forward, trying to reach somewhere that is not all white. He can't even tell if he was walking on white ground, or was actually floating on midair. After a while of going nowhere, he stopped. Here was a white expanse of nothingness stretching endlessly on all sides.

"_Len."_

A voice. There was a familiar voice calling his name. His name? Yes, his name was Len. It was that same voice that named him '_Len__'_ many winters ago. He turned around searching for the voice, but found no one.

"_Len."_

Why was he searching for a face to match the voice? Does he even know what to look for? "Why can't I see you, Kaito?" he was disappointed and he didn't know why. Shouldn't he be used to this? Kaito was just that; a voice behind the door.

_ "__Shall we play a game?"_

Len lightened at the proposal. "What game is it this time?"

_ "__Hnn, let's see... How about hide and seek?__"_

Len chuckled. "Very funny, Kaito. I can't even see you. Besides, there isn't anything here to hide."

The voice laughed._"__Yes, __that is correct. But you could also say that I'm hiding right now, and I want you to seek me out.__"_

"How would that work?" Len raised an imaginary brow.

_"Simple. Use your imagination."_

"O-okay."Len said, still unbelieving.

_"Let me help you. Hm... How about we start with this: I have __short __blue hair."_

"Blue? Like the sky?"

_"Yes, __like the__ cl__ear__ summer sky."_

Len imagined the color of the sky outside his window and tried to imagine it on his hair. His hair was colored yellow, right? Yellow was the color of the sun. He grabbed his long hair and stared at it. He could now see his yellowish hair, but still couldn't see his hands. He brushed away the weirdness of the situation and concentrated on blue hair. He could picture it.

Out from nothing, short blue hair was floating on midair.

_ "__Good job, Len. __Now, your turn.__"_

"O-okay." Len took a deep breath and tried to recall everything Kaito had told him over the years. "Your hands are bigger than mine." Len glanced at his hands and was relieved that he could already see them: thin, small and pale. "You told me once that your hands could easily cover mine."

_"__True. __Anything more, Mr. __Wise Guy__?__"_

"Hm." Len closed his eyes and imagined; a serene expression on his face as he recalled. "Your eyes are also blue, a shade darker that your hair. Your skin is pale, not like snow but something more akin to the color of paper. Most probably darker than mine, you said. You're definitely taller than me; I could tell that from where your voice came from." Len paused and touched his nose. "Maybe your nose is just like mine?" He trailed his fingers to his mouth and traced his lips, then down to his chin. "You wear that blue scarf you told me that your sister knitted for you. You could also be wearing a kimono like those figures in the ink paintings you bought for me." Len scrunched his eyes shut in concentration as he searched deeper within his memories for everything that Kaito mentioned about himself. He could already see Kaito.

_"__You can open your eyes now, Len.__"_

Len did and his eyes widened when he took in the appearance of a blue-haired stranger in front of him. "Kaito?" Disbelief was written all over Len's face. "You are Kaito, right?"

Kaito nodded. "The one and only."

Len couldn't believe it. The man spoke with Kaito's voice... That man was Kaito. He continued to gape until Kaito moved closer and roughly ruffled his hair, which earned a squeak from Len.

"I've always wanted to do that." Kaito smirked.

Len flushed pink with embarrassment, but didn't take his eyes off Kaito.

"Still awestruck, I see." Kaito laughed and sat down. "Here, sit." Kaito patted the space beside him.

He did as he was told, still openly staring at Kaito.

"You could stop the staring, kid. I'm not going anywhere." Kaito flicked Len's forehead.

Len blushed and rubbed his forehead. "It's not like there's anything else to look at."

"There isn't? But this place has _everything_, Len."

Puzzled, Len scanned his white surroundings... and found nothing. "You lie."

Kaito chuckled. "You could have _anything_ here, Len. _Anything._"

_Anything_. What a strange thing to say. Doesn't he already have everything he needed? _...Aah_. "I want to see the cherry blossoms that you've talked about. A-and the trees you said that looked like fire from a distance."

As if those were the magic words, the world weaved sakura trees and autumn trees out from nowhere. The mixture of orange leaves and pink petals falling amazed Len that he ran up to the trees to catch some of the falling leaves and petals. "Look, Kaito, they're falling just like snow!" Len gushed from his position, eyes filled with wonder.

On cue, small white balls started to fall from nowhere. "It's even snowing." Len reached out to catch a single fluff of white which melted on contact. "The snow... it's not cold."

Kaito stood from his position and joined Len. He felt for the snow and frowned. "True, it isn't."

Len saw this, and instinct told him that it was not a happy expression. Len tugged the sleeve of Kaito's kimono and Kaito turned to him. "Kaito, can I touch you?"

Kaito smiled and Len decided that he liked Kaito's smiling face better than that expression before. "Sure, go on." Kaito squatted to Len's level.

Len tentatively reached out his fingers to touch Kaito's face. His forehead, his eyes (which Kaito closed when the small fingers touched his brows), his nose, then his lips. Len was like a child who was discovering new things. When he was satisfied, he cupped Kaito's cheeks. His brows knitted and a frown crossed his face. "Why can't I feel your warmth?"

Kaito joined Len's hand on his cheek. "This is a dream, Len."

"But you are warm in the real world, right?" Kaito nodded and Len relaxed. Len took his hand back and stared at the scene he created. "This is my dream, right?" Another nod. Len paused to think. "How would I know that you are the real Kaito? You're just a dream, right?"

Kaito flinched then relaxed. "Who knows. Do you want me to be just a dream?"

Len shook his head and looked down. "I want you to be real. But I also don't want to find out later when I wake up that you are all just a dream. Kaito, I don't want to be alone any longer."

Len felt a hand on his shoulders which made him look up, only to be enveloped in Kaito's embrace. "Soon, Len, soon. Didn't I promise you that I'll set you free?"

"What if I don't want to be free? I just want to see you." Len whispered. Kaito's embrace just tightened.

Len felt something hard poking from Kaito's side, and he gently pushed Kaito. "What's that thing on your side?"

Kaito glanced at his side in confusion before understanding came. "Aah, this?" He took the 33-inch sword from his side and showed it to Len. "This is my trustee sword. I am a swordsman, remember?"

Len tentatively touched the blade of the sword. It shined even without sunlight. It was beautiful."Can you show me how you use it?" Len asked in a whisper.

"Sure. Stand back, okay?" Kaito rose and poised his sword, his stance proud and confident. "I warn you though, I am good at this." Kaito smirked and swinged his sword, performing a well-practiced kata.

To say that it was just _good_ was an understatement. Kaito's sword dance was smooth and flowed like... like paper when a breeze enters his room and cajoles it for a dance... or like water as it smoothly flows through his fingers. Kaito danced through the falling petals, leaves, and snow, as if coaxing them to a dance which they cannot refuse. His sword movements were so sharp and precise, strong yet graceful at the same time. He was transfixed on Kaito's dance until consciousness started to take over and the world blurred and everything turned back to white.

* * *

><p>Len woke up to the first signs of sunrise. He knew he dreamed of speaking with Kaito, but somehow the image of him became so blurred that the only thing he could remember clearly was Kaito's voice. '<em>Soon<em>', Kaito told him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hi! Sorry for not updating for so long. I got very busy with school *sad face*.

This chapter wasn't supposed to exist, but I thought I should fill-in parts of Kaito and Len's relationship.

Nayomi-Kiiroibara: I hope I could clear that up in the next chapter. They are kinda vague.

FadedImitation: Thanks for the advice. I am kinda new to writing and to fanfiction, and am confused how to get one. *scratches head* hehe.

Thanks, everyone! Don't be afraid to critic. Rin's chapter is next!


End file.
